


one word (adventure)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (adventure)

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Karen says as she strips her t-shirt off of her body. Frank turns his head and watches as her t-shirt comes off and gets tossed on top of the grass but looks away when she starts removing her shorts.

“This is stupid.” Frank states as she turns to him in now just her underwear and her bra. Her hands rest on her lips and Frank still keeps averting his gaze from hers. It’s not like he’s never seen her naked before, so she rolls her eyes at him and sticks out her bottom lip just a bit. It’s not exactly a pout, but it’s enough that it makes Frank give in every single time.

“Are you going to make me go by myself?” “..No.” “Didn’t think so, clothes off.”

Frank sighs and lifts his t-shirt over his head, leaving it with the clothes Karen’s already discarded. He can’t believe that he, at 34 years old, is doing this. This is the teenagers do. But Karen’s birthday is this weekend and he promised her a week of doing whatever she wanted to do – and Karen decided that crossing off things of her bucket list was the thing she wanted for her birthday.

Who is he to say no to that?

Frank kicks off his boots and discards his jeans onto the grass, looking up at Karen and at her stupid proud grin as she got him to do what she wants. He lifts his hand up and sticks his finger out to her, mumbling a ‘shut up’. It only makes her laugh more.

“You ready?” “No.” “First one down is a -” “If you say rotten egg, I will leave you in the middle of the woods.”

Karen rolls her eyes and takes a few steps back so she can get a running start before she jumps over the edge of the cliff and down to the water below.

“She’s going to be the death of me,” Frank groans before he takes steps back and follows Karen over the cliff.

 


End file.
